


威士忌酒杯

by nekopp



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dickbru
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp
Summary: 赛博朋克au仿生人妓女ooc 雷可能算迪克/mob迪克对布鲁斯的示爱被拒绝了，他在悲伤和绝望中走进了红灯区的俱乐部，得到一个可以和与布鲁斯相貌完全一致的仿生人妓子做爱的机会但是这个仿生人，是真的仿生人吗……





	威士忌酒杯

迪克·格雷森最终选择在这晚来到这片区域买醉。他故意不去想心底的那点蠢蠢欲动，调整了面部的显示光谱，隐藏了自己的真实面貌，在很远的地方停了车，冒着细雨，两手揣着短制式的皮夹克口袋，走进了哥谭最远近闻名的一片红灯区。  
我确实该来找点乐子。迪克一边把下巴缩进衣领里，一边对自己说。他不由得又想起了刚刚在韦恩大宅里压抑的氛围。布鲁斯·韦恩在不扮演那个哥谭宝贝的角色时，就永远是那样一副缺乏笑意的面孔，他在蝙蝠洞里脱下面罩时就是那个样子，他在听完迪克磕磕绊绊的表白示爱后，还是那个样子。迪克在那一刻真是恨透了布鲁斯那副冷淡的平静神色，但是他又绝望的意识到，自己爱着的那个布鲁斯·韦恩，又确实是这样的沉静模样。这种矛盾的痛苦让他无法控制的内心疼痛起来，驱赶着他从韦恩大宅里逃离，从布鲁斯身边逃开。  
我确实该来找点乐子。迪克最后一次垂头对自己默念，高帮的靴子踩碎了地上积水里倒映着的五光十色的霓虹灯，然后他再次抬起头来时，对着路边布料稀少的仿生人妓女们，用虚假的面孔露出笑容。  
这些人类的复制品们，裹着廉价颜色浮夸的皮草，袒露着胸脯和双肩，天空中不断落下的冷雨打湿了她们的肌肤，映着奇异的霓虹灯色泽，莫名的令迪克反胃起来。他的笑容没能维持太久，但是却并不妨碍这些敏锐的女人们凑上来。迪克虽然现在面容平淡神色阴沉，但是他身上衣服的材质却价值不菲，这些靠看别人的眼色和谄媚生活的女人们，声音轻而温柔的在迪克的耳边还成一片，挺着胸脯若有似无的隔着外套的衣料蹭着他的手臂。迪克莫名上涌的火气在这样恰到好处的讨好下消下去了一些，他耐着性子的尽量耐心的从女人的包围中抽身而出，然后毫不留恋的把她们甩在了身后。  
街口的女人们不会追着他深入，里面的区域自然有其他的“工作人员”和对应的服务对象，迪克越向红灯区里面的深入的走，越发察觉到了气氛的异样，弥漫着雨水雾气的空气里，飘散着来源不明的异香，色彩饱和度过高的霓虹灯光在雾气中折射着散开，浸染了越来越狭窄的街道里的空气。  
迪克对这样的光线和气味习以为常，他毕竟是个警官，这个时代的街头，挤满街道的除了形形色色行人，就是巨大的广告灯牌投影。过高的建筑们连风都挡在外一般，拥挤的人群散发的气味被迫在无数的窗户和广告牌下发酵。混合着街头食物的味道和廉价的人造荷尔蒙的气息，闻起来绝对不会让人愉快，而曾无数次奔走在这样的街道里的格雷森警官早已习惯，现在他走在红灯区的街道里，可以轻易的判断出空气里飘散的是哪一种和哪一种型号人工催情荷尔蒙的混和款，但是这并不妨碍这些东西对他生效。于是他越走，越发的感觉脚步虚浮，身体发热，这完全是他预料之中的状况，他有至少五种方法可以避免这样的后果，但是他却什么都没有做。作为今晚放纵行为的开头，在这面对的第一件事上他只想放任自流。于是迪克就任由自己由着这半上头的药效，把他牵引带到了一家闪着红色灯牌的看起来不太起眼的小店门前。他确实有点过于放纵了，他在凑上门踏入店前，也没能看清灯牌上写的到底是什么文字。迪克只辨认出了“club”这个单词，然后他眼前紧闭的暗红色门扉就向他敞开了。  
在真正踏入店内之后，迪克从刚刚的药效中缓过来劲来，穿着马甲戴着单边镜片的背头侍者像模像样的走上前，用刻意学习过的生硬的上流人腔调向迪克询问道：“请问您想要什么样的服务呢？”  
“你们提供什么服务呢？”迪克甩甩头，让自己更加清醒了一些，然后反问道。  
“噢，看来您是新顾客，我们这里，只要你出得起价，你可以得到任何人。”说完侍者向迪克露出一个礼貌的假笑。  
迪克来了兴致，问道：“那我要布鲁斯·韦恩，你们有吗？”  
“当然。”侍者自然的回答道。  
迪克被侍者如此流畅如此理所当然的肯定回答微微震惊道，他眨了眨眼，像是想通了什么，他对侍者说，也是对自己说：“那么我就要布鲁斯·韦恩了。”

迪克草草的冲了个澡出来，就看到自己房间里的仿生人妓子坐在床边背对着他。他绕过巨大的圆形床铺，走到这个仿生人面前，看清了对方的脸之后，感到又是失望又是吃惊。这个伪造的冒牌货过于逼真了，如果不是他脸上的显得有些做作的无辜神色，迪克几乎就要认为这是布鲁斯本人。但布鲁斯是不会有这样的表情的，这样的无助可怜，五官上下都在表述他的弱势，迪克从未见过这样的布鲁斯，他也拒绝承认这是布鲁斯，但是他从最一开始看到时的冲击中缓过神来以后，意识到，无论这个假货做的多精妙多相像，也只不过是为了某种下流的牟利手段而产生的替代品。迪克莫名的泛起了怒意，他一时间突然在对很多事情生气，对自己，对布鲁斯，对这家性爱俱乐部。但是他又很快的冷静下来，这个性爱用仿生人是不可能承受的了他的拳头的，何况他也从不是通过随意打人来发泄自己怒火的人渣。迪克只穿着贴身的衣裤，他抬手把湿漉漉的头发撸向脑后，转身走向房间里搁在一旁的桌子前，粗略查看了封口和瓶塞后，打开了桌上那瓶威士忌酒。他咣的把玻璃酒杯搁在桌上，身后传来了衣料悉悉索索的声音，迪克转头，看到了那个仿生人脱掉了西装外套，向他走来。大概是为了足够还原，这个假冒的“布鲁斯”同新闻里常出现的韦恩本尊一样穿着整齐的西装。“布鲁斯”动作优雅的松了松领带，然后解开了袖口的扣子，将雪白的衬衫挽到手肘处，站在迪克的身边，从桌上的冰桶里挑了几块冰，轻巧的搁进迪克手里的被中，然后接过刚刚开封的酒瓶，不多不少的为迪克斟了半杯。  
迪克向他挑挑眉，刚刚的怒气消散不少，从善如流的接受了来自这位仿生人的服务。迪克慢慢的将辛辣刺激的酒液吞下喉咙，然后毫不遮掩的打量起来眼前的这个和刚刚感觉截然不同的“布鲁斯”。他大概是从迪克的反应里看出了示弱那一套行不通，就立刻灵活的换了一副面孔。迪克自然是对这套路了如指掌，对方也完全没有遮掩的意思，即使是花钱买来的虚假的你情我愿，但迪克确确实实的被讨好了。他仰头喝尽了杯里的酒液，却含住了一块冰在口里嚼，戴着假面的青年随手搁下手里的酒杯，然后顺势掰过了仿生人的后颈，贴上了对方的唇。他将满口的碎冰推进“布鲁斯”的口中，唇舌间带着侵略意味的纠缠，来了一个冰冷又火热的深吻。  
接着迪克就单方面结束了这个吻。即使清楚眼前的人只是一个虚假的替代品，但是他却不可自抑的恍了神，黏膜相触时的温度和触感，都让他觉得自己是在亲吻真正的布鲁斯。于是迪克再一次陷入了前不久经历过的矛盾又绝望的痛苦中，他痛恨为什么这个赝品如此的相像以至于让他看不出区别，但是他又确实的沉醉满足于这并无差别的相似中——刚刚仅仅是亲吻就已经让他半勃了。  
但他毕竟面对的不是真正的布鲁斯。迪克无法将拒绝自己的布鲁斯的衣服扒开，也无法摁倒那个男人以击碎他脸上一成不变的表情。但是现在，迪克面前的只是一个假货而已，他可以做任何自己想做的事，那些本来只存在于醒来后会内裤潮湿的梦境中的事，他可以一件件在这个仿生人妓子的身上实施，他是自由的，被放纵的。迪克这才想起了自己刚刚踏入这条街道时的想法，他要在这个夜晚放肆的欢乐，没有理由，只因迪克·格雷森值得。  
迪克·格雷森他妈的值得睡一晚的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
于是迪克一把扯开了这个假货的衬衫，崩的几粒纽扣飞散。“布鲁斯”腰身和领口处还算完好的被裤腰和领带收拢着，但是衬衫的中段却因为外力而混乱的敞开着，袒露出里面白皙的赤裸肉体，一点挺翘的乳尖还可以从衣襟的边缘窥见。迪克对着惊讶的妓子露出笑容，他对这样的半是整齐半是混乱的“布鲁斯”很满意，然后粗鲁的将对方一把推倒在床上。  
这个替代品似乎也很有自知之明，他识趣的没有多说，也没有进行什么演技拙劣的演出，仅仅是带着催促意味的情色的喘息着，接受青年粗暴的落下的吻。迪克吻着这个仿生人，顺着敞开的衣襟伸手进去抚摸对方赤裸的肌肤，是同他所想象的一致的温度和触感。曾经暧昧的淫梦成了如此清晰的现实，青年每一寸肌肤都在因为兴奋颤抖着，立起了鸡皮疙瘩，同时下身的性器也诚实的在内裤的包裹里勃起。于是被欲火催赶的迪克的动作便越发急躁起来，他剥掉身下人的西服裤，内裤都没扒，伸手探向妓子的后穴。那里是意料之中的柔软温热，但是却意外的干燥而紧绷，迪克微微惊讶于对方居然没有提前把屁股准备好这件事，随即又从善如流的想到，自己确实不介意，甚至有些期待可以亲自为布鲁斯做润滑。  
这点意外的小插曲使迪克脑袋里的欲火消掉一些，他终于舍得放开了这个妓子的唇舌，在两人彼此交融气喘吁吁的呼吸里，他问：“润滑剂在哪。”  
“布鲁斯”喉咙里发出猫一样的咕噜声，然后嘟囔着说：“不知道。”迪克简直感到不可思议，却依旧没有被打消兴致，他从妓子的身上起来，转身去床头柜上摸索那些颜色夸张的瓶瓶罐罐，在室内为了情趣而特意调低的灯光下，勉强辨别了清了其中一瓶上的文字。待他捏着那一瓶粉红色包装的润滑剂和保险套转过头来时，仿生人妓子已经自己脱了被扒掉一半的裤子和衬衫，不是什么刻意的色情意味的引诱，只是自然而然，做爱就是要把衣服脱掉。迪克在那一瞬间着了迷，这个生来就是为了作为性爱道具的替代品，却自然的流露出了未经人事的处子感，仿佛他不是用金钱交易买来的妓子，而像是迪克·格雷森在这个雨夜里遇到的一个中意的男人，他们来这里只是为了一次你情我愿的一夜情。  
这一瞬的假象和幻觉迷晕了迪克，他垂下头去，温柔的亲吻这个仿生人的嘴唇，然后在接吻的间隙里，脱掉了自己的衣服。他吮着妓子的唇舌，品着那里面不存在的甜蜜，像是爱抚真正的梦中情人一样，手掌贴过每一寸身下人的皮肤。青年伸手缓缓的褪掉“布鲁斯”的内裤，眼神朦胧又炽热，打量着这属于“布鲁斯”的阴茎。割过包皮，柱身干净，形状完美，只是状态还是半勃起，迪克相信如果完全勃起，就将会是他见过的最漂亮的阴茎。虽然他也没见过多少男人的生殖器。于是迪克带着奇异的狂热和期待，低头含住了“布鲁斯”半勃的性器。仿生人妓子的反应是真实的被吓了一跳，没人会想到出钱来嫖娼的人会替对方口交，混杂着惊讶的快感来的又急又快，迪克生涩的口交含了没几下，“布鲁斯”就完全勃起了。妓子被青年温度过高的口腔搞得有些难堪起来，他屈起腿本能的夹着，然后推开了迪克的脑袋，逼迫对方从自己的阴茎上退开。迪克的嘴离开了“布鲁斯”的性器，然后如愿以偿的看到了完全勃起状态的“布鲁斯”的阴茎，同他所料想的一样，带着微微的弧度翘起，尺寸合适，连龟头的形状都饱满漂亮，整个性器都湿漉漉的泛着光，混杂了迪克的唾液和情动时渗出的体液，色情的不得了。如果不是被摁住了头，迪克几乎要再一次含住眼前的阴茎。  
这个生来的替代品有些掩盖不了声音里的羞涩，他讲话时的嗓音都有些颤抖，他请求道：“请快点插进来吧，先生。”  
这句完全是妓子对嫖客的话仿佛射穿迪克的太阳穴一般，倏地令他清醒起来，他终于意识到了自己刚刚的失态和着迷，看着眼前这个赤裸裸的仿生人的眼神也冷了下来。他站起身，居高临下，取了刚刚被丢在床边的润滑剂和套子，给自己戴上了安全套，然后啪的拧开盖子，在手掌和妓子双腿大张的股间挤了大量，然后随意的在自己性器上撸动了几把，就摁住“布鲁斯”翘起的膝盖，没有任何前戏和扩张，无情的抵着穴口插了进去。迪克一边抵着身下人肠道里层层绽开的穴肉入侵，一边冷冷的垂眼打量着“布鲁斯”因为疼痛和快感而扭曲呻吟的模样，他努力克制住自己的气息不要紊乱，然后在完全的插入后，就立刻有条不紊的抽插起来。事已至此，迪克反而失去了享乐的心思，刚刚失魂一样的着迷令他心有余悸，他当时真的以为自己要和真正的布鲁斯做爱，所有的行动都是不该对一个替代品，一个假货，一个性爱仿生人有的狂热迷恋和温柔。这暴露出的脆弱的迷醉几乎把他对布鲁斯的爱赤裸裸的钉在墙上昭告一切，对于这个可能刚刚窥探到了真相的妓子，迪克只有纯然的怒火和来不及消退的欲望。他拒绝自己的再一次沉溺，于是他转而更努力的讨好这个替代品。青年充满技巧的挺动腰部，寻找那处会让这个仿生人兴奋的腺体，然后一深一浅的对准那个区域顶弄，逼出了这个妓子之前咽下去过的所有浪叫。刚刚被粗暴的插入时的疼痛早已变得不值一提，仿生人在迪克密集猛烈的攻击下愉快的哭叫出声。他刚刚被迪克口舌侍弄过的性器，很快又变得更加潮湿硬挺起来，在迪克的又几下抽插之后，尖叫着射了精。  
明明是迪克来享乐，但是看起来却是这个仿生人在单方面发了情。“布鲁斯”在高潮后的失神中缓过神来，发现迪克虽然已经从自己体内退了出来，但是却依旧硬挺着没有射精。也许是愧疚也许是服务精神驱使着他，从床上爬起身，跪着伏在迪克的胯间，张口含住了迪克还勃发的性器。说实话，这个性爱仿生人的口活真是有够烂的，舌头动的很笨拙，牙齿还难以避免的会磕到迪克的性器，但偏偏就是这样的生涩，佐以这样像真正的那个人一样的面孔，切切实实的敲打着迪克的神经。承认吧迪克格雷森，他悲哀的想，就算只是一个假货，你也是会无法自拔的爱他身上每一个和他会相似的地方。迪克捧着“布鲁斯”的面孔，把自己的性器从他的嘴里拔出来，然后像是为了逃避什么一般，将“布鲁斯”掀翻过去，提起来对方的腰胯，对准那个柔软的刚刚被充分蹂躏讨好过的肉穴，再一次的插入。  
这一次迪克不担心自己会沉溺了。他放弃了所有对身下人的照料和体贴，没有来自和那个人一样的面孔的迷惑，迪克完全可以尽情的放纵自己，做一个真正的只是来享乐的嫖客。他钳住这个仿生人的腰，一下下的顶着对方的穴肉深入，看着妓子形状漂亮饱满的臀在自己的顶撞下一抖一抖的发颤，迪克在满脑袋的性愉悦里，突发奇想，对着那白白的臀瓣不轻不重的扇了一巴掌。然后他收获了意料之外的，来自身下妓子格外响亮的一声浪叫，同时那处白皙的臀部皮肤上，也显出了一个来自迪克的泛红的掌印。整个晚上都在情绪波折的迪克终于找到了没有负担的乐子，他配合着自己插入的节奏，每操进去一次，就对着妓子的屁股扇一巴掌。听着对方快乐和痛苦混杂的声音，布鲁斯的声音，迪克舒爽的几乎要爆炸，每被抽打一次，这个仿生人就本能的收紧一次肠道，温热紧致的肠壁贴上来，缠着迪克的抽出的阴茎，仿佛是在挽留。迪克真实的又短暂的快乐起来，仿佛在这种无意义的可悲的有关自尊的战斗中获取了胜利。这样下流的玩闹没有持续多久，“布鲁斯”的屁股上就被红红白白的印满了红色的掌印，迪克也慢慢的从这荒唐的嬉闹里冷静下来，他腰上的攻势不停，失去了再继续拍打一个假货屁股的兴趣，他转而压低声音，声调平稳的质问起来自己身下人的淫荡：“你这个下流的婊子，怎么被操着打屁股都能高潮？”他一个词一个词的讲，性器一下一下的往里操，每一下都深深的往里面顶，逼的仿生人眼泪都流了满脸，最终在最后一个词说出口时，这个可怜的替代品在这样的辱骂中哭泣着高潮了。他一边断断续续的射精，一边夹紧了屁股，把迪克那根阴茎里的精液也干干净净的榨了出来。  
这场波折又漫长的性事终于结束了，迪克拔出自己的性器，把满是精液的套子打了个结丢在地上，然后捡了落了满地的自己的衣裤套上。他没有急着离开，转而回到之前立足过的桌子前，用威士忌倒满一杯，又倒满一杯，没有加冰。他端着酒杯再一次来到床边，“布鲁斯”正赤裸裸的趴在上面，平复刚刚高潮后混乱的呼吸。他听到衣料摩挲的声音靠近后，有些意外的抬起头，看到迪克垂眼递给他一杯酒。于是“布鲁斯”冲他友好的笑笑，像个在酒吧里被请喝一杯时的陌生人，自然又顺从的接过了迪克手里的酒杯，然后举杯，碰杯，一饮而尽。  
“Good night.”迪克说。

三天后迪克再一次来到这片区域，当然是又换了一副面孔。他这次来想找到那晚那家俱乐部的确切地址，虽然他去的时候是迷迷糊糊记忆不清，但出来时的路他却清楚的记得，可现在他沿着原路返回，只看到一家灰扑扑的店面，丝毫没有当初高级俱乐部的痕迹。来寻找那晚的店的理由，是迪克作为警官打算取缔掉这家俱乐部，但是这么做的动机，却半是因公，半是私情。法律明确规定是禁止制作和真正的人类相似的仿真人的，虽然这样的时代里，大部分时候法律常常被人当成是屁放掉，但是在相关人员掌握证据后，却依旧可以发挥强力的效用。即使不是警官，迪克也不想继续放任这种贩卖对布鲁斯的淫秽臆想的店继续存在。可是现在，他站在白天里行人稀少的红灯区里，不管是什么动机还是念头，都落了空。  
此后的几个月，迪克都时不时来这里再次查看确认，他几乎找遍了这片区域里所有的俱乐部和店，一直都一无所获，如果不是那个酒杯还确确实实放在他的桌上，来证明那一晚确实存在过发生过，迪克几乎已经认定自己那一晚是做了一个过于真实清晰的梦。  
那一晚，迪克在两人碰杯喝完各自的威士忌以后，又从仿生人的手里拿走了杯子，把它们放回桌上。可却在离开的最后一刻，像是被什么无形的即将趋势，迪克从那两个用过的酒杯里，飞快的取走一个藏在身上，然后他转身离开了房间。  
每每迪克看到那个酒杯，就又会回忆起那一晚的事，他渐渐地对其中关于性事的记忆不再感到羞涩，其中的一些细节反而清晰的显现出来，他慢慢的有了一个想法，一个猜测，非常荒唐，不可思议，但是又充满可能。他因为这个猜测失眠了整整一晚，然后在又一次看到桌上的酒杯时，冷静下来。  
迪克早已不记得自己在仓促间取走的杯子是谁曾经用过的，上面留下的唾液和指纹可能全都只属于他一人，可即使上面的还留有另一人的DNA，他也不可能保证，那一定会确切的验证自己的想法和猜测。  
迪克看着那个威士忌酒杯，长久的沉思。

END


End file.
